


Thinking Ahead

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [22]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Even the Valar anticipate what is to come sometimes.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Thinking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 Prompt: image - [the milky way and a person next to a lake](https://pixabay.com/photos/milky-way-human-lake-dreams-4500469/).

A young elf stood by the edge of a river, a world away, gazing up at the sky.

He watched.

His fascination with this elf seemed nigh unreasonable to all but those who truly understood his spirit. He'd worked with Yavanna to create a new species of flower for this beautiful child of Eru, and though he knew the young elf would not see it for many years yet, he could only hope and wait for the day e might see them in person.

"Star-gazing child, the we owe you a debt. You shall have everything you desire, in time."


End file.
